Luz sin gravedad
by Melina Kudo Ozora
Summary: Ran mira la foto que ella y Shinichi se tomaron en Tropical Land, ¿Acaso seria la ultima? ¿Acaso lo mejor seria olvidarlo?...  No sabia porque, pero siempre encontraba consuelo en el pequeño Conan, era como si Shinichi siempre estuviera ahí, protegiéndola


_**Luz sin gravedad**_

Una tarde como cualquier otra, una chica de cabellos largos y de café, miraba una foto con nostalgia en el escritorio de su oscuro cuarto, era algo noche, al día siguiente tenia que ir a la escuela, pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño, esa foto que miraba no la dejaba dormir, bueno no la foto en si, era lo que significaba, las personas que estaban en ella, pero, a pesar de que ene esa foto, esos dos chicos, miraban hacia la cámara con una sonrisa, podía ver en esa foto estaba una chica, que era ella y estaba aun lado un chico de cabello café, un tanto oscuro que saludaba la cámara con una sonrisa y con la "V" de la victoria formada con su mano¿Quién diría que esa era la ultima foto que se tomaban juntos?

_-Eres un tonto-_ Se decía Ran, había pasado un año de eso, después el se va sin decir nada, y…Casi no sabia noticias de el, solo habían pasado dos ocasiones que el hizo acto de aparición, después de eso, se volvió cada vez mas misterioso, la llamaba era verdad, pero últimamente eran muy escasas, de no ser por Conan, el niño que "Curiosamente" llego después que el se fuera, la pasaría peor, no es que no se sintiera mal al lado de su padre, el gran Kogoro "El durmiente", pero…

_**Sola recordando mientras los segundos**_

_**Van pasando no se como te pude olvidar**_

_**Cae la lluvia en la ventana dibujando tu mirada**_

_**Un instante es una eternidad**_

_**Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti…**_

_**Confundir la realidad…**_

A pesar del tiempo, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de estar tan, no podía olvidar su mirada, olvidar su sonrisa tan calida, siempre lo miraba, aunque no estuviera, era tan absurdo, a veces lo miraba en Conan, en ese niño de siete años, que era su apoyo, pero ¿Por qué en el¿Por qué Conan¿Quién era en realidad ese niño¿Lo sabia algún día?

_-No lo se realmente, si no fuera por ese niño de seguro que-_ Decía Ran para si misma, mientras miraba la foto, que tomaba entre sus manos, la dejaba en su escritorio delicadamente, ya que la consideraba como un tesoro para ella, se ponía de pie y observaba por la ventana, caía la lluvia que mojaba a la gente que corría con sus paraguas, podría ver parejas corriendo, unas mojándose, pero eran felices, pero ella en cambio, estaba encerrada en su cuarto, tocando la fría ventana y escribiendo con sus dedos su nombre, el nombre de esa persona que a pesar de estar tan lejos lo sentía muy dentro de ella, pero estar tan lejos hacia que lo segundos que pasaban se convirtieran en horas, las horas en días, los días en meses y los meses en ese largo y agonizante año, no podía creérselo, había pasado un año desde que el se había marchado, en varias ocasiones no creía que el estuviera lejos por un caso por mas difícil que fuera, había algo mas que un simple caso…

-Estoy cansada de seguir así, de soñar sin el, soñar como el se aleja, ya no se ni que creer, ni que pensar, confundo la realidad¿Creer que el es Conan¡Por favor!- Dijo con sarcasmo e ironía…

_**Y no se si volverás**_

_**Para amarme y esperar**_

_**Sin pedirme nada más**_

_**Si pudiera ser verdad**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad**_

-¿Algún día regresaras?- Se decía así misma, mientras recargaba su cabeza en la fría ventana, mientras una lagrima caía por la misma –Para amarme y esta vez si esperar, como yo lo he hecho –Ran se abrazo a si misma, probamente por el frió que trasmitía la helada ventana o por el hecho de sentirse tan sola, tan desprotegida –Si eso pudiera ser verdad, ya no había oscuridad, ya no…

_**En cada historia hay un final**_

_**En cada amor hay desamor**_

_**En cada encuentro hay una ilusión**_

_**Somos tanta gente, sola y diferente**_

_**Amar es ir contigo hasta morir**_

A la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el suelo, traía puesta una cobija sobre su cuerpo, además de que no estaba sola, alguien la acompañaba, era Conan quien estaba a su lado, y dormía tiernamente, Ran sonrió al recordar algo que le había pasado en su niñez, algo muy similar a esto…

_Flash Back_

_-Tengo miedo- Decía una niña de 5 años que estaba sentada debajo de la mesita que tenia en su cuarto donde hacia sus tareas, trabajos o dibujos, una donde se la pasaba todo el rato haciendo dibujitos y monitos, ese día sus padres había salido rápido y ella se había quedado sola ahí, ella estaba bien, haciendo muñequitos de plastilina, hasta que… una tormenta azoto en ese lugar y los rayos y truenos resonaban por doquier asustando a la niña, que estaba sentaba abrazada a sus piernitas debajo de la mesa, temblando por el frió, ya que no traía sudadera alguna –Tormenta fea, vete- Decía la niña al tiempo que lagrimas salían de sus ojitos que se cerraban por el cansancio…_

_-¿Mamá?- Pregunto la niña adormilada luego de despertar, tallando sus ojos, al darse cuenta, de que estaba cubierta con una chaqueta color azul, algo chiquita, cuando se volteo, miro de quien era, era de -¿Shinichi?- Dijo la niña sorprendida de ver al niño que dormía a su lado, hacia mucho frió y la chaqueta la traía ella -¿Por qué hizo eso?- Se decía Ran mientras intentaba despertar al niño, que aun seguía dormido –¡Shinichi!- Le grito la Ran, pero este no despertaba, así que jalo de la camisa blanca de el, pero ni aun así se despertaba, sin querer toco su frente, estaba sudada –Tiene fiebre- Dijo Ran para si misma, la niña comenzó a llorar –Shinichi- Decía una y otra vez, hasta que el niño se despertó_

_-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo el pequeño Shinichi al momento de despertar –Creo que me resfrié- Dijo el mientras estornudaba_

_-Tonto, si no te hubieras quedado aquí no estarías así, el piso esta helado- Dijo Ran con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-¿Y tu porque te quedaste?- Le dijo el mirando a Ran a los ojos, ella no quería decirle la verdad, no quería decirle que era por miedo, porque el se burlaría de ella_

_-No te lo diré-_

_-¿Entonces porque lloras?, creo que ya paso la tormenta- Le dijo Shinichi dando en el clavo¿Entonces el sabia porque estaba ocultándose?, digno hijo de Yusaku Kudo, heredando su inteligencia_

_-Por nada- Le dijo ella desviando la mirada ruborizada, en realidad no sabia porque lloraba, solo de ver que el tenia fiebre y era por su culpa la ponía mal, no sabia porque pero no le agradaba verlo así_

_-Tu padre, me dijo que te despertara y de tanto estar esperando me quede dormido-_ _Le dijo Shinichi en tono indiferente_

_-¿Por qué tengo tu chaqueta?-_

_-Este bueno, estabas helada- Dijo el desviando la mirada_

_-Pero tú-_

_-Soy mas resistente que tú- Le dijo Shinichi, mientras ella le sacaba la lengua molesta mientras le devolvía su chaqueta_

_Minutos después, tanto Yukiko como Eri les preparaban chocolate caliente, ninguno de los comento nada de lo sucedido, además era algo que ni ellos entendían, no sabían porque lo hacían, pero se sentían bien¿Quizás era algo de amigos?, así que simplemente se tomaron su chocolate caliente, sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que había pasado._

_Fin del flash Back_

-Algo parecido- Dijo Ran para si misma mirando a Conan, se puso de pie, y como pudo cargo a Conan hasta su cama, donde lo arropo con sus cobijas para que siguiera durmiendo

-¡Siempre es lo mismo!- Exclamo ella mientras le quitaba las gafas a Conan – ¿Acaso nunca se quita las gafas?- Se dijo para si misma mientras dejaba las gafas en su mesita de noche, entonces lo miro bien, su cara era igual, de eso no había duda, era como Shinichi cuando tenia 7 años –La misma edad que tiene Conan- Se dijo para si misma –Esto es mas que un simple parentesco familiar, las veces que Shinichi aparecía Conan misteriosamente desaparecía, solo aquella vez en la obra del instituto, pero Conan parecía otro- Pensaba Ran confundida -¿Y si Conan es en realidad Shinichi?, no es la primera vez que dudas sobre esto, y ya me esta preocupando ¿Si no es así, donde esta Shinichi?-

Ran cada día esta mas confundida, aunque cada vez la verdad era mas clara, solo faltaba juntar todas las piezas, abrir todas las puertas que ocultaban la verdad, la única y pura verdad…

Ran se pudo acomodar su cuarto, acomodo la foto en el escritorio, la ultima que se habían tomado Shinichi y ella

-¿Shinichi, algún día me dirás que pasa¿Algún día podré estar contigo?, sabes que yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso, incluso si muero seria feliz, sabes porque, porque te amo- Dijo Ran, -Jajajaja- Ran comienza a reírse –Seré tonta, hablándole a una foto- Dijo Ran mientras dejaba la foto en el mismo lugar de siempre…

Mientras que Conan escuchaba todo ruborizado tapándose con las cobijas para no ser descubierto

-Si tan solo supieras Ran… si tan solo supieras que yo- Pensaba "Conan"… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kogoro, que le "pedía", bueno exigía el desayuno a Ran

-¡Papá!, no hagas ruido, que Conan esta dormido- Le dijo Ran en voz baja

-Pero si yo no lo vi- Dijo Kogoro arqueando las cejas confundido

-¿Cómo que ese chiquillo esta en tu cuarto?- Exploto Kogoro

-Bueno es que, es una larga historia- Dijo Ran nerviosa y ruborizada

-Tengo tiempo de sobra- Dijo Kogoro con interés, Ran no tuvo mas remedio que contarle todo -¿Te quedaste dormida en el suelo¿Por qué?-

-El sueño me venció- Le mintió Ran toda ruborizada, le creyó todo lo que le había contado, solo que no le dijo el verdadero porque, el motivo de su desvelo, y ese era "Shinichi Kudo"

_**Y no se si volverás**_

_**Para amarme y esperar**_

_**Sin pedirme nada más**_

_**Si pudiera ser verdad**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad**_

A los pocos minutos que Ran hizo el desayuno Conan salio de la habitación de Ran, supuestamente apenas habiendo despertado

-Buenos días Conan- Dijo Ran con una sonrisa, Conan simplemente le devolvió el saludo de forma seca

-Buenos días- Dijo Conan desviando su mirada, las palabras que ella había dicho hace rato le habían llegado en lo mas profundo de su ser, nunca le había pasado algo así, pero le costaba mirarla a los ojos, ya que si lo hacia las ganas de decirle quien era en realidad crecían a mil por hora

-¿Pasa algo Conan?-

-Eh no- Dijo el tratando de sonar indiferente, pero le costaba¿Por qué tenia que ser en estos momentos¿Por qué cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir el antídoto?...¿Qué pasaría si por un descuido "ellos" se enteraran y sus planes se fueran abajo?... no podía, tenia que controlar sus sentimientos, aunque le doliera con toda el alma

-Ah bueno- Dijo ella algo dolida –Este gracias- Dijo Ran apenada

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el desconcertado

-Por lo de anoche-

-Ah, no fue nada- Conan sentía comos sus mejillas se ponían rojas –Contrólate Shinichi- Pensaba el chico desviando la mirada

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le pregunto Ran

-Tu padre, me dijo que te despertara y de tanto estar esperando me quede dormido- Le dijo "Conan" en tono indiferente, mientras que Ran, que traía un plato en ese momento se le cayó de las manos de la impresión rompiéndose en mil pedazos

-Como aquella vez- Se dijo para si misma

-¿Qué pasa Ran?- Le pregunto preocupado

-Eh nada- Dijo ella desinteresada –Será mejor que te vallas a sentar que dentro de poco sirvo el desayuno-

-Esta bien- Dijo Conan saliendo de la cocina preocupado -¿Quién te entiende?- Se decía Conan para si mismo –Primero quieres ser indiferente y lo primero que hago es preocuparme de mas, bueno tengo sentimientos- Pensaba Conan sentándose, tan absorto estaba de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Ran le había puesto su plato en frente de el, lo que causo que tanto Ran como Kogoro lo miraran extrañados

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- Le pregunto Ran preocupada

-Ya te dije que si- Le dijo Conan indiferente

-Esta bien- Dijo Ran algo dolida –Vamos Ran, te preocupas demasiado¿Por qué te afecta lo que Conan te diga?, lo que siento es como con el…- Pensaba ella tratando de comer, pero sentía que estaba comiendo piedras, y a Conan le pasaba lo mismo

-¿Se puede saber que pasa con ustedes?- Les pregunto Kogoro molesto –Ya voy por mi segunda ración y ustedes no terminan ni una-

-Nada- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, los dejo, iré con Megure- Dijo Kogoro poniéndose de pie

-Esta bien- Dijeron ambos al unísono… tanto Ran como Kogoro midieron las palabras de Conan¿El no quería ir con Kogoro?

-¿No quieres ir?- Preguntaron Ran y Kogoro

-No, tengo algo que hacer- Dijo Conan, quien terminaba de comer, más bien de dejar su plato a la mitad para ponerse de pie… Tanto Kogoro como Ran se miraron desconcertados

-¿Algo le pasa?- Pregunto Kogoro –Últimamente esta mas serio de lo común-

-Si lo se- Dijo Ran mirando el plato de Conan a medio comer –Hablare con el- Pensaba Ran mientras su padre se despedía de ella…

Ran se puso a limpiar, si quería dejar de pensar en Shinichi, la única forma era hacer algo, pero con Conan tan cerca le era difícil, eran tan parecidos

-Ya Ran- Dijo en voz fuerte –Deja de pensar en eso- Se dijo para si misma –Si el te quisiera, confiaría en ti y te dijera la verdad…el no va regresar, el no te ama- Se dijo para si misma mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes llorando, siempre que pensaba en el terminaba llorando, ya no quería esto –Ya no quiero- decía Ran entre lagrimas –Ya no quiero esperar a no se que- Ran se abrazo a si misma, mientras que afuera de la cocina, un chico solo escuchaba como Ran lloraba

-Ran… perdóname- Decía Shinichi en voz baja, mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras caían de sus ojos, siempre se esforzaba para no demostrar sus sentimientos, pero tantas cosas guardadas, la impotencia de escuchar y ver a Ran llorando por su culpa se acumulaban y el día que el explotaría había llegado, no sabia si haría lo correcto, pero se lo diría, ya no podía con esa carga, no le importaba si ella lo odiara, pero no podía verla llorar mas, así que se limpio las lagrimas y entro donde ella

-¡Conan!- Exclamo Ran limpiándose las lagrimas -¿Qué paso?-

-Nada¿Por qué lloras?- El sabia que la pregunta era tan absurda como que Kogoro resolviera todos los casos el solo

-Eh-… Hubo un silencio por parte de Ran –Creo que es obvio- Le dijo mientras que comenzó a reírse como histérica –Soy tan patética, de seguro si Shinichi me viera me dijera lo mismo- Ran se enjuago las lagrimas con las manos, mientras que "Conan" desviaba la mirada furioso consigo mismo

-No creo que el piense eso- Le dijo Conan mirando a Ran, esta lo miraba confundida

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si- Le dijo el, mientras que Ran lo abrazaba

-Gracias Conan-…. Shinichi solo dejo abrazarse por Ran, sentía como sus mejillas se ponían rojas –Si no fuera por ti, de seguro que me la pasaría peor- El no decía nada, solo la escuchaba, esas palabras que quizás lo reconfortaban un poco, el saber que como Conan era un apoyo para ella hacia que la impotencia que sentía fuera menor o menos dolorosa

-Eres como el…- Le dijo Ran separándose de "Conan"…Shinichi se quedo de piedra, solo le decía eso, solo se animaba cuando estaba segura que era el, cuando sospechaba¿Acaso ella?...

"Conan" la miro desconcertado, tratando de disimular lo obvio

-Si, tantas coincidencias que me tienen confundida- Se animo de decirle –Se que es absurdo, pero es lo que pienso-

-Bueno Ran yo- Conan estaba confuso, nada de lo que decía era absurdo, era la pura y mera verdad

-¿Puedo abrazarte?-

-¿Eh?- "Conan" la miro desconcertado, era la primera vez que se lo pedía, ella simplemente lo abrazaba y ya, no entendía el porque de la pregunta

-Si, pero como Shinichi, solo esta vez, quiero pensar que esta aquí- Le dijo Ran mirando a "Conan", la mirada de ella era tan profunda, el se quedo absorto cuando le dijo eso, tenia que encontrar ese maldito antídoto de una buena vez, detener a esos "Hombres de negro" y poder aclarar las cosas con Ran –Perdona se que es tonto-

-No es tonto, es doloroso- Le dijo "Conan" mientras que Ran lo abrazaba fuertemente, "Conan" como pudo usos sus pequeños brazos y le devolvió el abrazo, mientras que ella repetía constantemente su nombre, su verdadero nombre:

-Shinichi- Le repetía Ran mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos

-Aquí estoy Ran, no te dejare- Le dijo Shinichi, a pesar de que era "Conan", Ran realmente se sentía reconfortada con esas palabras y hacia mas fuerte el abrazo

-Shinichi_…__Si pudiera ser verdad…Ya no habría oscuridad_-

_**Y no se si volverás**_

_**Para amarme y esperar**_

_**Sin pedirme nada más**_

_**Si pudiera ser verdad**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad**_

_**Solo luz sin gravedad**_

_**Si pudiera ser verdad**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad**_

_**Ya no habría oscuridad**_

Ran no estaba segura, pero se sentía tan bien en los brazos del pequeño Conan, era como estar con el, con Shinichi¿Por qué?... si quería olvidar a Shinichi, pero Conan hacia que se acordara de Shinichi con cada gesto que hiciera, si estornudaba, si comía, si dormía, su fascinación por Sherlock Homes¡Todo en el le recordaba Shinichi!

-Te pareces tanto a el- Le dijo Ran mientras acariciaba la mejilla de "Conan"… poco después se queda dormida

-¿Algún día regresare a ser el mismo de siempre?- Pensaba Shinichi, sin dejar de mirar a Ran, quedándose junto a ella sin moverse de ese lugar, no era tan cómodo, pero eso era lo de menos, además el ver esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Ran era mas de lo que el podía tener…

Rin….Rin…..Rin… Se escuchaba el sonido del teléfono sonar, Conan al ver que Ran no se inmutaba por el ruido se pudo de pie y fue a contestar, lastima que hasta la sala, así que fue hasta allá, no se esperaba una llamada como es…

-Hola Shinichi- Escucho el de las gafas que era Agasa el que le hablaba, reconocía esa voz a miles de kilómetros de distancia, además de que eran pocos los que le hablaban por su verdadero nombre, ya que tanto Hattori como Ai, lo llamaban por Kudo….

-Hola profesor¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunto Shinichi indiferente

-Mejor dicho ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- Le pregunto preocupado –Por lo general preguntas ¿Ya saben algo del antídoto?, y ahora no- Dijo Agasa desconcertado

-Bueno profesor, tanto tiempo que creo que- Shinichi no pudo terminar, pues Agasa estaba hablando

-¿Estas perdiendo las esperanzas?- Shinichi no dijo nada, y Agasa no tuvo que ser tan inteligente para saber como estaba el chico

-Ya no lo se, pero ya no lo soporto- Dijo Shinichi abatido y enojado

-¿Lo dices por Ran?-

-Si, se la pasa todas las noches llorando y yo…. y yo-

-Trata de ser paciente Shinichi… Veras que pronto Ai encuentra algo-

-Se dice fácil-

-Hazlo por ella, hazlo por Ran-

-Esta bien- Dijo Shinichi mientras que se acordó que Agasa le había hablado por alguna razón, pero esta vez el tema de conversación fue "el" -¿Para que me hablo?-

-Ah, mira si seré tonto, Ai me dijo que ya esta mas cerca del antídoto, solo falta hacer unas pruebas preliminares, pero esta segura que es definitivo-

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Sinichi emocionado -¿Entonces si le sirvió la cápsula que conseguimos?-

-Si, ya descubrimos que componentes tenia, bueno en realidad yo, ya que ella ya la había creado jejejeje-

-¿Le estas ayudando?-

-Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una- Dijo Agasa

-Bueno, eso si, ya es un gran avance- Dijo Shinichi

-Bueno, entonces yo te hablo si hay más a avances- Dijo Agasa

-Esta bien… adiós- Dijo Shinichi….dejo el telefono con una pequeña esperanza, además recordó las palabras de Agasa _"Hazlo por ella, hazlo por Ran"_

_**Sola recordando mientras los segundos van pasando…**_

Ran despertaba, miro alrededor, estaba en la cocina, últimamente quedarse dormida era algo típico, lo único que esperaba era no quedarse dormida en clases, o cuando preparaba la comida, se pudo se pie y recordó lo que había pasado antes de dormir -¿Era el?- Se dijo para si misma –Por un momento pensé que en realidad Conan era Shinichi-, entonces recordó las palabras de "Conan" _"Aquí estoy Ran, no te dejare" _–Quizás si es el…- Pensaba Ran esperanzada mientras salía de la cocina y miraba a Conan quien leía con gran interés un libro, para variar de Sherlock Homes, que curiosamente era el favorito de Shinichi -Si estoy equivocada yo…-

_**No se como te podré olvidar**_

* * *

Mi primer fanfic de Detective Conan, es un Shinichi/Ran mi pareja favorita, bueno al final, Ran se queda con la "esperanza" de que Conan es en realidad Shinichi, el como lo descubriría es otra cosa, bueno espero que les agrade...

**Melina Kudo Ozora**


End file.
